Gozerian Alphabet
The Gozerian Alphabet is an alphabet consisting of 26 letters observed in the Gozerian mythology. History Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Cult of Gozer employed Gozerian in both their sub-culture and in summoning rituals and generating barriers. Gozerian could be seen adorning their ceremonial clothing and inscribed on various objects. In combat, a Cultist Summoner chants in Gozerian and summons lesser entities such as the Flying Skulls. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics After Idulnas possessed Janosz Poha, he wrote the names of the four Ghostbusters in Gozerian on the wall of Poha's cell at Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. The Collectors teleported to the physical plane and captured the Ghostbusters, whisking them away to Collectors' Limbo. All attempts to paint over it failed and the Gozerian kept reappearing. Kylie Griffin consulted and confirmed they were "bad mojo" from readings taken. When the Ghostbusters returned to New York, the Gozerian began to glow very violently and P.K.E. levels spiked. The Collectors returned in pursuit of the Ghostbusters. Kylie was able to reach Janosz and the host took back control of his body. Janosz used paint and was able to modify the spell so that the Collectors' prey was now Idulnas. Examples *Cultist's face-veil inscription translates to, "Hail Gozer the Destructor" *Each of the four Mandala nodes display an "S" when active *Cultist Summoner chants in Gozerian. *Gozerian appears around Cultists and Cultist Summoners when they are wrangled and after they are trapped. *The Chairman - on cuffs, loin cloth, and carved on body *During the Checking Out the Library Level, the circle on floor of Library ghost's room, references Brett Lemke, an Environment Artist for Terminal Reality *During the last section of the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version), under the base of the hidden stairwell beneath the obelisk, there are letters in different colors. *During the Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version), when the Ghostbusters discover the Black Slime Ghosts engaged in a black mass, there are four letters around their statue. The three visible letters spell out "USA" *During the Lost Island Rising Level, when Rookie has to scan the Sewer Gate that lets out the Black Slime, there are letters on the gate that can only be seen with the Ecto Goggles on. *During the Lost Island Rising Level, in the Slime Laboratories, there are Gozerian letters on an apparatus. One letter on each green diode, lining the inner and outer tracks of the wheels left of the diodes, and on the wall the wheels are connected to. *During the Central Park Cemetery Level, the Black Slime Gate by maze of tombs' inscription translates to, "For the best solution is death" *During the Central Park Cemetery, when wearing Ecto Goggles, Gozerian is all over the Crypt Alley walls. *During the Central Park Cemetery Level, Gozerian is inscribed all over the Shandor Mausoleum door. *During the Central Park Cemetery Level, inscribed in a circle in the center of the floor in the Shandor Mausoleum. *Concept Art **Ivo Shandor Concept Art via Spook Central **Ivo Shandor in Supreme Destructor Form Concept Art via Spook Central **Cultist Concept Art via Spook Central **Public Library/Ghost World Concept Art via Spook Central *Idulnas **In Issue #16, the Gozerian translates to, "Third Minion Returns Idulnas" **In Volume 2 Issue #3, page 21, the Gozerian letters translate to the original Ghostbusters' names - Egon Spengler (upper left corner), Peter Venkman (above Kylie), Ray Stantz (left of Kylie), and Winston Zeddemore (right of Kylie). *In Volume 2 Issue #12, page 22, the Gozerian letters on the artifact translate to "Beware" *In Volume 2, Issue #15, pages 8-9, entries about Tiamat and Gozer in Tobin's Spirit Guide are written in Gozerian, including their names. *In Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, page 19, on the lower left corner of the chalkboard are the M, N, and O on the first row and the X, Y, Z on the second row. References Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap08.png|On Mandala nodes Cultisthail.png|On Cultist face veil CultistSummonerinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Cultist Summoner summoning SubbasementLibrary01.png|On library sub-basement floor TheChairmaninGBTVGRVsc07.png|On The Chairman GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap107.png|Base of hidden stairwell under the Natural History Museum GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap17.png|In Shandor's castle BlackSlimegate03.png|On Black Slime gate GozerianBlackSlimeGateLostIsland01.jpg|On Black Slime Gate in Shandor's castle GozerianBlackSlimeGateLostIsland02.jpg|On Black Slime Gate in Shandor's castle GozerianSlimeLabTech01.jpg|On equipment in Slime Lab CultistGBTVGRVGozerianAlphabet01.jpg|After trapping a Cultist CryptAlleyGBTVGRVGozerianAlphabet.jpg|On wall in Crypt Alley CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic02.jpg|On gate in Crypt Alley GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap49.png|Shandor Mausoleum door GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed26.jpg|In center of Ivo Shandor's Mausoleum Secondary Canon GozerianLetteringIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 GozerianLetteringIDW2-3.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 GozerianAlphabetIDWV2Issue12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 GozerianAlphabetIDW2-15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 GozerianToasterGB2GBDataEastGetRealIssue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 Category:GB:TVG Items Category:IDW Items